


Noticed him half-way through

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt spend time with each other by doing things the other person loves. Then Finn takes Kurt to a hockey game. Written for Zoë in the Klaine Hiatus Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed him half-way through

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start with “I am so sorry!” I had my midterms and writing and editing was a bitch. When that was done, posting became a difficult thing.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for Zoë (awkward-innuendo on Tumblr). I hope you like this!
> 
> Also, not a sports fan. I’m sorry if you do! Edited by the lovely Nicia!
> 
> Prompt: Finn drags Kurt to a hockey game while Kurt thinks it’s stupid and really doesn’t want to go, but then he sits by a hottie…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Klaine or anything else mentioned in this fic.

_“…and even though I never thought I would say this…ever? I owe this moment to Finn, for if he hadn’t forced me, I wouldn’t have ever met this cutie-pie by my side.”_

 

It all started in his senior year. Kurt had started looking into various schools, looking for which one would suit him the best. Once Miss Pillsbury had suggested NYADA, Rachel -seemed to fixate on that one school, forgetting the existence of all others. He wasn’t that naïve and applied to various other schools, on the East as well as West Coast. He knew his transcripts looked good, but he didn’t want to take the risk of not getting in and having to delay his schooling by a year. He was submitting one of the aforementioned applications when Finn came barging in, not even bothering to knock on the door.

“Hey dude, have you seen the potato chips anywhere? I could swear I’d keptthem on top of the…… fridge. What are you doing?”

Kurt didn’t understand half of what Finn said, especially because he had half a burger stuffed into his mouth while he was talking. He did notice Finn looking at his laptop screen and said, “Application time. We need it to submit it before November, you know that right?”

Finn just shrugged, “I’ll get into OSU, mostly. But you’re going to NYADA, right?”

Kurt was shocked. “I’m not applying solely there. I’m applying for music as well as fashion majors. I can’t risk my admission by doing it in just one school.”

Finn said, “So next year we won’t be talking to each other like this.”

Kurt replied, “Of course we will. There are mobile phones, Facebook, Skype, we can chat whenever we want.”

Finn looked sad. “But not like this. If I want to talk about something important, I can’t walk up with two glasses of milk and start talking, can I?”

Kurt stood up and patted his shoulder, “You can come and talk to me whenever you want, Finn.”

Finn seemed to come to some sort of decision as he nodded to himself.

“We need to do some bonding. Now that we won’t live in the same state, much less the same house next year, we should go and do stuff together.”

Kurt laughed, “Like eat at your favorite food place?”

Finn said, “No, I don’t mean that. But can we go to McDonalds? I feel like fries.”

Kurt shook his head at Finn’s constant gluttony and walked out with him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

“I thought we weren’t going to do this, Finn. I’m not dressed up for the occasion.”

“Oh, you’re totally dressed up. Sweatpants and a loose shirt are best for bowling.”

Kurt looked on in dismay as Finn greeted the guy at the counter, and got two tickets.

Finn excitedly said, “C’mon, if we go early we’ll get the best balls. And shoes!”

Kurt wasn’t happy. “I’m not wearing shoes worn by hundred other people. And those balls! They will have so many germs inside those holes!”

Finn reassured him, “I haven’t fallen ill so far, and neither will you. Now come on, I need you to search for my shoe size. There are very few of them.”

Surprisingly, Kurt didn’t mind learning bowling, even though Finn begged him to stop after he thrashed him with five consecutive strikes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!

“Why are we here? I thought my punishment happened only once a month. I mean, I thought I had to come here with Rachel only once a month.”

Kurt beamed. “There is a production of Sweeney Todd going on and I need someone to come with me. I agreed to oily fries and bowling with you.”

Finn groaned, “But you beat my ass in bowling! That’s not fair!” He shushed at the look Kurt was giving him and put his hands in his pockets.

“I will keep quiet during the drama if you buy me popcorn. And Reese’s. And Hershey’s kisses. Maybe _you_ can go with Rachel next time and I can play on the xBox…”

Rachel took Finn to the same production a week later. She was impressed by the points he threw out, not knowing they were things Kurt had told him. She rewarded him with a whole lot of making-out.

Finn gave Kurt a big hug and a chocolate cake mix as a thank you. He ended up eating the whole cake Kurt made from it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt moaned, “I haven’t applied sunscreen, Finn. I’ll burn by the time we get to wherever you’re taking me.”

Finn said, “This is barely sunny. I used to play football in hotter climates than this.”

Kurt folded his hands. “Well, you’re used to it. My face is used to a good skincare regiment. That, and loads of sunscreen.”

Finn said, “You’ll love this, I promise. See, here we are.”

Finn had brought him to a spa.

Kurt shrieked, “Oh Finn! You are the best! I have wanted a massage for so long. Thank you!” He gave him a quick hug.

Finn continued, “See, I can do nice stuff for you.”

Kurt suddenly had a suspicious look on his face as he said, “Wait, this spa is one of the expensive ones. What do you want me to do?”

Finn had a puppy-dog look as he said, “Can you cover for me tomorrow? Rachel’s parents are going out, and well…”

Kurt smiled, “Don’t worry. I will tell Dad and your Mom that Puck called you over for a video game marathon along with Sam and Artie.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt took Finn to the Gap.

Finn gasped. “I thought you swore that you’d never enter any branch of the Gap, like ever!”

Kurt said, “You don’t use like in that context, unless you hate the English language as it’s meant to be. But, you need clothes, and your Mom said she definitely won’t buy clothes for you since she doesn’t want to see the price.”

Finn asked, “How are you here then?”

Kurt smiled. “Dad gave me his credit card since your clothes bill is always less expensive than mine. And someone needs to take you shopping. Have you worn that shirt for the fourth time this week?”

Finn had a sulky look as he replied, “I thought you wouldn’t notice. It doesn’t smell like stale leftovers, so it is still wearable, right?”

A Gap employee gave a gasp as she overheard Finn and then scurried away. Kurt gave a look of pride towards the girl and told Finn, “That is how I would react if I wasn’t so used to you and your thoughts spilling out.”

Finn repaid his favor by taking him, to a place he never expected.

Finn took him to a hockey game.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

“C’mon dude, you gotta talk to me sometime throughout this whole game. Who else will I explain to, huh?”

“Don’t call me dude, and you can explain it to your head. I took you to the Gap, and I lied to my dad for you, and you take me here! That is so not fair!”

Finn looked sulky and sad at the same time. He whined, “But Burt didn’t have time to go to the game, all the others already had some work, and Rachel said she wouldn’t let me touch her breasts if I asked her to the game.”

But at the sound of breasts, Kurt’s fingers were already in his ear. “La la la la, let me know when you finish talking about Rachel Berry’s body parts, la la la la la.”

Finn pulled Kurt’s fingers out. “I promise you, you’ll have fun. I’ll explain every rule and shout and foul, so you’ll be a hockey expert like you were a football expert by the end of this game.”

Kurt just sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t die out of boredom in this game. He didn’t even have an issue of Vogue to peruse like he always did when his Dad made him watch a match.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been about forty-five minutes and Kurt was thoroughly bored out of his mind. He was able to catalogue all the rules Finn told him, but his mind just refused to let him get interested in it. He looked around a bit, hoping for a supportive person in the stands he could talk to. Finn then told him, “I want a hot dog. Do you want anything?”

Kurt shook his head. Finn gave a dopey smile, but then warned him, “Guard my seat with all your life. Don’t let anyone else take it.”

Kurt promised, “I’ll safe guard it. I’ll lie sideways if we have to so that no one will sit on it.”

Finn gave another wide smile and walked away.

Kurt looked in the direction of him leaving. However, Finn leaving meant Kurt could see who was sitting on the other side of Finn, and he was pure perfection.

He had brown, curly hair, which somehow looked cute even when untamed. His arms were slightly muscular, enough to hint that he went to the gym but not so much that he looked all out of shape. His body was perfect from head to toe. Kurt’s eyes went back up to his face. His perfect face, with two perfect eyes staring back at him.

Kurt jerked back in shock and almost fell down. His hand, which was flailing around in mid-air, was caught by the perfect guy, who helped Kurt sit back properly without a chance of falling down.

Just when Kurt was ready to die of embarrassment, the guy spoke, “Seeing how you almost died looking at me, and I saved your life, I think some introductions are in order. I’m Blaine.”

Kurt gave a shy glance back as he replied, “I’m Kurt.” He didn’t even notice when Finn came and sat in the seat where Kurt was sitting before. He only knew to lower his volume when he saw some dirty looks from the crowd around him

Kurt was too enthralled in listening to Blaine talk that he didn’t even notice when the game finished. It was only when Finn tapped Kurt’s shoulder that he was brought back to real life.

Finn had a disgruntled look on his face. Kurt asked him, “So what happened? I didn’t follow much of the game after the break in between.”

Finn pouted as he said, “In your language, my team lost. Why were you talking to that creepy dude anyway?”

Kurt opened his mouth to retort that Blaine wasn’t creepy, when Blaine himself brought his hand out to shake that of Finn’s. He was slightly put out that he didn’t get to introduce Blaine, but in a way it was good. He might have just introduced Blaine as his future boyfriend.

Kurt looked around to see that most of the people had already left. He walked out as Finn and Blaine discussed the game and what else could have been done. He didn’t even notice that Blaine was watching the game while listening to him chatter.

They walked to the parking lot, when Blaine stopped by a Tesla Model S. He said, “So…this is my stop.”

Finn gave Blaine a bro-hug as he said, “We should totally catch another game sometime soon.”

Kurt gave Finn a look indicating he wanted to talk alone with Blaine. Thankfully he took the hint and walked away.

Blaine immediately smiled at Kurt. “I had a wonderful time, even though I noticed you from the start and you only saw me halfway through.”

Kurt replied, “Well, I did fall for you.” He groaned, and continued, “That was really bad. Cheesy bad. I’m sorry. Bye.”

Blaine stopped him, asking, “Um, can I have your number? If you want to give it, that is?”

Kurt beamed. “I’d love to.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Five years later,

“If it hadn’t been for Finn dragging me to that hockey game, I might have never met Blaine. So, I’d like to make a toast to the best brother ever!”

Everyone raised their glasses, then got their spoons and tapped them lightly against the glass. Kurt just sighed heavily as the man of his dreams, sitting next to him, laughed **.**

“We can’t refuse our guests, can we now, Mr. Anderson?”

“Of course not, Mr. Anderson.”

And everyone cheered as Kurt and Blaine Andersonkissed each other for the first time, as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it! So happy to be writing Klaine again!  
> Love, LP


End file.
